Enamorada
by CerisierJin
Summary: Headcanon. Mikasa no sabe si se le llama destino, si se le llama cosas que tienen que pasar en la vida; pero sí que hay algunas que son inevitables y que al final acaban sucediendo. Tanto la muerte, como un simple enamoramiento. Y esto tenía que surgir. /OneShot/LevixMikasa/ Canonverse con spoilers del capítulo 105 del manga.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Se supone que esto que van a leer sería el fic del mes pasado, pero al final surgió lo del reto y decidí aplazarlo. Sin embargo, era preciso publicar esta idea antes de que salga el capítulo 106. Verán, en mi mente esto sucede enseguida del 105, y no quiero que el 106 aparezca rompiendo mis efímeras ilusiones antes de poder siquiera sacarlo a la luz._

 _Por lo que_ **ADVERTENCIA** _: contiene spoilers del ya mencionado cap 105 del manga, si no lo sigues quizá sea un shock para ti. También contiene OoC, pero de nueva cuenta no me arrepiento de nada._ **Por favor, lean la nota del final.**

 _Sin más, a leer._

* * *

 **Enamorada**

* * *

 **.**

Sasha murió sin que lo pudiésemos evitar.

Permanecíamos aún a kilómetros de la isla Paradi, y la herida de bala en su abdomen resultó terriblemente mortal. Mis manos tiemblan incontrolables sin poder comprender tales resultados, ¿cómo es posible que unos niños Marleyanos se infiltraran en nuestra nave? ¿Cómo les dieron si quiera la maldita oportunidad de disparar? A palabras de Jean, la niña fue la autora de la catástrofe.

« _Sasha ha muerto_ » Sasha, ella, mi amiga, mi compañera, la única que ha estado conmigo desde que el 104 se graduó. La primera persona que consideraba cercana justo después de Eren y Armin; a quien había visto esta mañana, nerviosa, pero sonriente; a quien había visto pelear, con quien esperaba poder conversar esta noche, desayunar el día siguiente, está muerta, no la volveré a ver. Se ha ido, para siempre.

El dolor cae sobre mí como una losa aplastante. Sin paliativos, me acongoja, me hace agonizar.

Las lágrimas se anegan en las comisuras de mis ojos borrándome la visión, sin poderlo reprimir, y cada vez en mayor cantidad. No me gusta que los demás me vean llorar, prefiero hacerlo en silencio, sin embargo, era ineludible padeciendo esta lamentable crisis de angustia. La sorpresa me había golpeado de modo que me vi en la obligación de adentrarme en una desolada habitación medio repleta de suministros dentro del zepelín, solo para dejarme caer en el más desesperante de los llantos.

La legión llevó a cabo una misión sumamente relevante y cada soldado ejercía cierta posición, pero el desahogo era emoción más apremiante por ahora, debo sentir el dolor, sacarlo, después será demasiado tarde. Esto no puede esperar, y que me perdone la comandante, pero los demás podrían arreglárselas sin mí.

Por lo menos unos minutos, necesito al menos unos minutos para expulsar esta frustración que me agobia. La impotencia de no haber estado ahí, de no haber podido evitarlo. La ira de no soportar no poder volver atrás y evitarlo. ¿Es que no tiene solución? ¿No puedo deshacer los hechos suscitados hace apenas unos momentos?

Me siento sumamente derrotada, mis fuerzas de a poco comienzan a abandonarme, hasta que tengo que apoyar ambos brazos contra la pared y esconder mi rostro turbado, sin esperanzas, la incapacidad de arreglo me comenzaba a consumir desde dentro.

Mi llanto no se apaga, y tampoco puedo tragarlo, el nudo en la garganta es tan pesado, tan duro, que me asfixia a cada segundo que sigo soltando gimoteos. Mi pecho quema con un ardor tan agudo, dificultando mi respiración que incluso siento que ya no soportaré más.

¿Por qué, maldito Dios? Si es que existes en algún lugar remoto, ¿por qué permites que nuevamente se cierna sobre mi tanto dolor? Sobre todos nosotros, dime ¿acaso lo tenemos merecido?

Saco otro largo lamento desde el fondo de mi pecho y aprieto los dientes con coraje. No tiene caso seguir cuestionado a un ser que ni siquiera sé es verdadero.

Si tan solo nadie más tuviera que arriesgar…

En estos momentos no deseo otra cosa que volver atrás y oponerme al destino, evitarlo, agarrarlo con mis manos y torcerlo a un presente donde nada acabase como estamos, donde Sasha esté viva. Quisiera gritarles que no sean estúpidos, que no se confíen, hacer algo, que prevengan el desastre. Pero no son más que pobres ilusiones tontas, porque el daño está hecho.

 _Si tan solo no hubiéramos venido a Liberio…_

Abro los ojos con sorpresa ante la nueva premisa que me agolpa.

Nosotros no tendríamos por qué estar aquí si tan solo Eren no hubiera huido por sí solo. Si no tuviéramos que rescatarlo. Si no hubiera sido por esa carta y sus rebuscados planes. Si no hubiéramos seguido sus instrucciones paso a paso, sin rechistar, sin dudar, con la confianza ciega de un rescate hacia la última esperanza de la humanidad.

 _No, Mikasa, alto, él no tiene la culpa. Esto no se trata de hallar un culpable, ni de adjudicarle un asesinado indirecto. Tú viniste a rescatarlo._

Sin embargo, las pruebas son tan palpables que es imposible no verlas.

¡No! Eren no es el culpable, Eren no la mató, él no manejó los hilos en este juego de asesinato. La maldita mocosa fue quien disparó… y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que por Eren es que estamos aquí; fue Eren quien nos convocó, por su imprudencia y falta de comunicación.

 _No confió en la legión. No confió en ti._

Estúpida conciencia, ¡cállate de una maldita vez!

Mientras los pensamientos negativos seguían martilleando no podía hacer otra cosa que darles la razón, tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos, cansada, harta de tanto dolor. Y es que dolía como nunca echarle la culpa a mi única familia, a lo último que me quedaba en la vida, y aunque no quisiera, era imposible arrojar la imagen de Sasha sangrando en el suelo fuera de mi memoria.

Sentía una maldita confusión apoderándose de cada fibra de mi ser.

—¿Mikasa?

Escucho una voz que me llama, giro rápidamente y es Levi quien está postrado en la puerta, observándome con esa mirada dura y cansada que más lo caracteriza. A pesar de la edad, él no cambia.

No obstante, noto que hay algo más.

—Teniente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo estaba… —titubé un poco, restregando el dorso de la mano contra mi mejilla. Quizá sea hora de irse—. Estaba yendo de regreso.

Levi no me creyó o simplemente no le gustó mi respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos dibujando una mueca de disgusto, pero tampoco hizo ningún otro movimiento, ni siquiera para dejarme pasar. Yo estaba ahora de espaldas a la pared, mirándolo, inconscientemente mis brazos seguían tensos y mis manos en puños. Él continuaba en su misma pose. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, no quería que Levi se enterara de que había estado llorando en soledad, incluso cuando para él era obvio, ya que no podía ocultarle nada.

Ya no.

—Si sientes dolor, está bien, estoy a tu lado —susurró suavemente, en voz baja, en un tono que solamente él y yo pudiéramos escuchar, pese a que no había nadie más cerca.

—Levi —tan solo oírlo, sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir, y entonces no lo reprimí—, yo… tengo miedo. Una feroz incertidumbre doblega mi mente, y no logro entenderlo, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que enfrento la pérdida. Me lastima demasiado, mi cerebro no comprende que Sasha se ha ido para siempre. Incluso _siempre_ me parece un concepto inhumano.

Revelé parte de mi pena frente a él, con la garganta apretada, y con tenues gotas de agua bordeando mi barbilla, mi mente insistía repitiendo como un mantra que _no volvería a ver a Sasha_.

—Y luego está _Eren_ … él, por su _culpa_ , ella está _muerta_ —mi tono sonó resquebrajado en algunas partes.

Eso pareció alterarlo, porque inmediatamente se movió hasta quedar frente a mí. Yo estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero aún lograba atisbar la parte inferior de su cara.

—No tengas miedo —me moví para toparme con su mirada—. Estoy junto a ti, te lo he repetido hasta el hastío… —alcé mi cabeza por el repentino cosquilleo que me recorrió, pero sin romper la conexión de miradas—. En cuanto a Eren, mira, no te diré lo que realmente quieres escuchar, ni siquiera para mitigar tu dolor, porque no creo precisar de palabras adecuadas, y tu hermano tampoco merece falsos eufemismos posterior al desastre de mierda provocado allá afuera; sin embargo, pienso que no deberías juzgarlo. No ahora, aún no es el momento.

Yo me quedé petrificada por el hermoso azul de sus ojos, en ningún momento los había apartado de mí. Ellos significaban la luz que precisaba para tranquilizarme. Porque a pesar de que mi juicio directamente lo señalaba, Eren era mi hermano y mi familia, y él jamás sería culpable frente a mis ojos, aunque lo fuera. Una total contradicción y estupidez si se reflexiona, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Una madre jamás dejaría desamparado a su hijo que cometió un asesinato, así como yo no dejaría que todo el peso recayera solo sobre él, quien tanto había arriesgado para salvarnos en el pasado. Incluso si luchaba contra mis propios pensamientos e impulsos. Lo quería tanto, y como dijo Levi, no es el momento de sacar conclusiones erróneas, en ese momento la respuesta no tenía forma.

Y la verdad, ¿qué culpa le estaba atribuyendo yo, precisamente? Muerte de civiles o la muerte de Sasha. Gente inocente no debía perecer por nuestro ataque, y aunque yo no tenía corazón para nadie, era un cruel destino inmerecido; por otro lado, es cierto que una de ellos fue quien jaló el gatillo, cosa que me enfurecía desmesuradamente. Y volvía al principio, odiando toda esta asquerosa situación, deseando viajar al pasado y evitar todo.

Si lo pensaba, de alguna manera acabaríamos en una guerra directa contra Marley, lo único inevitable posible era la muerte de Sasha, y eso continuaba tan palpable, tan tangible, como el efusivo e inesperado apretón que recibí del hombre frente a mí.

Abrí mis ojos por la repentina sorpresa, pero al final no me negué el asirme.

Por un instante comprendí que ya no tenía sentido pensar. Todo esto —tanto el reencuentro con Eren, como el fallecimiento de Sasha—, me provocaba una revolución de sentimientos que evidentemente no podía soportar. Por lo que debía dejarlo ir, al menos por ahora.

—Levi… gracias —mi voz salió rota por el desequilibrio de emociones, mientras lo atraía más fuerte en su abrazo—. Tienes razón.

El asintió.

—Está bien, solo avancemos —se separó de mí y pude atisbar ese algo que noté al principio, la misma mirada que le dirigió a Eren cuando recién subimos, pero ahora descubierta en todo su esplendor frente a mí; se trataba de decepción. Podía afirmar con certeza que un debate similar al mío lo acongojaba en su interior—. No estás sola, jamás lo olvides.

—Igual… si hay momentos en los que te sientes solo, Teniente, estoy a tu lado.

Ambos asentimos, rompiendo así en su totalidad el contacto.

—Estaremos juntos a través de aquellos lugares donde impere la guerra, y donde sea.

Esas palabras pronunciadas con inconfundible cariño estaban repentinamente golpeando las puertas de mi corazón. Lo hacía con locura y pasión, tanto, que me provocaba besarlo, pero el lugar no era el indicado y, conociéndolo, él no lo consentiría.

—No te demores, recuerda que te necesito para vigilar al titán bestia.

Volví a asentir y le regalé una diminuta sonrisa que esperaba transmitiera sinceridad, no quería abusar de su condescendencia, además, mi ausencia ya se estaba alargando. Levi se marchó sin más dilación. Yo aún me sentía mal que apenas si pude mostrarle ese positivo gesto, pero solo porque se trataba de él, quien provocaba cosas imposibles en mí, revoluciones enteras en mi piel, emociones sin control.

Solo su voz me hacía recordar tantos escenarios que había olvidado.

Sus escuetas palabras musitadas fueron suficientes para aliviar mi alma, incluso cuando dijo que no lo haría, consiguió el efecto contrario; cuando empezaba a ser perseguida por mis demonios, por el miedo, y me empezaba a llenar de incertidumbre y desesperación. Cuando se empezaban a ofuscar por completo mis sentidos, él tenía que aparecer. Siempre lo hacía.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones en que _ese_ contraste se entreveía: Eren para mí era locura, frenesí, desespero; en cambio, Levi era calma y estabilidad. A su lado se percibía la más placentera y absoluta paz.

Lo había comprobado por mí misma, no importa en qué tipo de momentos dolorosos esté, Levi con su sola presencia me reconfortaba. Y por el estrés de la misión lo había olvidado como una idiota. Pero ese brevísimo calor del acto íntimo que significaba un abrazo me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Entonces caía en cuenta de que todo tuvo sentido. Desde que conocí a Levi mi vida cambió. Para mal en un inicio, pues no lo veía como otra cosa que un idiota y mandón enano, un prepotente y gruñón, quien además su pasatiempo favorito era —después de su absurda obsesión con limpiar—, golpear despiadadamente a mi hermano. Gradualmente, esa perspectiva fue mutando, pasando por el respeto, la igualdad, la sincronización, éramos los más fuertes de la humanidad después de todo, y sufrimos todo tipo de cambios hasta acabar en lo que somos ahora: una pareja.

Yo no era la misma que todos habían conocido; que él había vislumbrado, y _detestado_ , en aquel entonces, ya no era esa niñita impulsiva que no media consecuencias cegada por la locura ante la preocupación por su hermano. Si bien aún continuaba actuando en su defensa, las ideas no se me salían estúpidamente por la boca, sino que sabían llegar antes a la mente.

Mentiría si dijera no saber cómo sucedió, sabía exactamente cómo lo había hecho. Qué cosas habían cambiado. De un momento a otro Levi me empezó a gustar. Quizá todo fue culpa de las continuas sesiones de entrenamiento a su lado, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que él se me acercaba, mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, mi bajo vientre ardía con furor, hasta que gracias a una cantidad de encuentros fortuitos, las cosas entre nosotros se acomodaron poco a poco.

Nunca se me dio bien empezar algo así… es decir, _tener_ _una_ _relación_ ; ni siquiera había tenido una antes de él. Eren había sido lo más precioso que había sentido hasta cierto momento, y estaba convencida de que sería lo más precioso que sentiría siempre. Pero mí día a día cambió con Levi dentro de él. Yo no sé si se le llama destino, si se le llama… cosas que tienen que pasar en la vida; pero hay cosas que son muy inevitables y que al final van a acabar surgiendo.

Y esto tenía que surgir.

Estaba bien.

Me agradaba mi nuevo yo.

Y que suerte el haberme quedado a descubrir esta nueva versión del mundo a su lado.

Yo me había enamorado de Levi Ackerman en el proceso de salvar a la humanidad.

Y lo repito con la cabeza bien alta y con la boca llena de orgullo, porque él me hace la persona más feliz del planeta, aún con toda la crueldad asechando nuestro destino. Aún con tanta muerte y dolor, sin la certeza de un futuro brillante.

Curioso que de la tristeza de perder a una amiga, y la desazón de inculpar a mi propio hermano, pasara directamente a la melosidad de pensar en mi pareja. Pero si no estoy ahora en el paraíso tiene que ser un sitio muy parecido, incluso me hace gracia admitirme esto a mí misma, pero _estoy_ _segura_ que hay veces que siento que sabía que me iba a enamorar de él.

Y supongo que ni él ni nadie lo esperaban.

No esperaba estar tan… _enamorada_ así de repente.

Pero ha sucedido… y… ¿ahora qué hago?

No lo esperaba, pero creo que la verdad estaba esperando liarme con Levi, era como una recompensa de toda la mierda que había vivido a lo largo de mi infancia.

—Todo está bien por el momento, Levi está a mi lado —me repetí en voz alta, dispuesta a salir. Toqué mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón, afirmando sus palabras, saboreándolas, casi palpándolas, sintiendo la honestidad en cada silaba pronunciada.

No tendría miedo.

El futuro está esperando por nosotros, porque estaríamos juntos allá donde impere la guerra y donde sea.

De eso estaría segura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Como dije, no me arrepiento. Amé imaginar cada parte: primero Mikasa destrozada por la muerte de Sasha, después se entrelaza a la confusión causada por Eren, entonces llega Levi a "consolarla" y ayudarla a aclarar sus ideas, para finalmente rematar con los pensamientos lucidos de Mikasa sobre su enamoramiento hacia Levi :3. Espero que la estructura no haya parecido tediosa (en serio te_ _ngo esa teoría... no, teoría no, idea, de que Mikasa está confundida, y quise expresarla), porque u_ _f, cómo me costó, tenía un mes con la idea en mente, y le di tantas vueltas que resultó imposible no ponerme a escribirla antes de que se me quitaran las ganas xD. No sé si haya quedado un tanto rebuscado o confuso, o quizá nada que ver con el canon, así que ustedes disculparán. Por si no se nota, me inspiré un poco en la canción Enamorada de Miranda. Tampoco la paraba de escuchar para darme ánimos xD._

En fin,

Gracias por leer.


End file.
